


A Close Shave

by Meveret, punkrockgaia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drug Use (Mentioned), Earl almost sucks on Cecil's toes, Earl is the worst punk ever, Frotting, GT Cecil's being his usual self, M/M, Oral Sex, Shaving, alcohol (mentioned), glam trash Cecil, punk rock earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/pseuds/punkrockgaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil simply must do something about his leg hair. Earl, like a good Scout, is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Mev and I wrote this as half-collaborative fiction and half RP. It was fun! I started it, and Mev finished it, and finished it beautifully. The breaks indicate a change in author.
> 
> The fic is based on this picture (http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/97717298433/punk-earl-shaving-glam-trash-cecils-legs-before-they) by the talented VidenteFernandez. Punk Rock Earl is hers as well...

Cecil pulled up his fishnets and frowned. These were his best pair (only a few rips), and the effect was somehow less than he’d hoped. He bent low over his legs and peered at the wispy platinum strands that poked through the holes. Nope.

He pouted. It wasn’t like he’d been blessed with an overabundance of body hair. Truthfully, he’d never really thought about it one way or the next. But now it had to go and mess up his favorite outfit. It had to go.

He sighed and shimmied out of his fishnets and garter belt, then found a reasonably-clean towel and wrapped it around his waist. (He’d got a stern talking-to from his land-being the last time he’d foregone the towel and sauntered down to the shared bathroom au naturale.) He was just poking through his shower bucket to find his razor and shaving cream when there was a knock on the door to his small, studio apartment. He opened it to find Earl, slouching in a way that he’d had to practice for weeks to perfect.

——

The normal response of an apathetic, one word greeting was forced aside by reddening cheeks. Earl Harlan stood in his leather jacket, spikes on the shoulders with a tattered underneath. His attempt to look the part of a theatrical teenager was successful until any peer looked into his face. It held the same innocent eyes of an honor bound boy scout. Still, he reeled in his wide stare at his near naked friend, hoping a shrug and diverted eyes let him keep his punk facade. With a low tone, his voice remembered why he has knocked in the first place.

"You ready to go?" A pause, realizing the thin towel has already answered his question. The rest came out in a mumble. "Jeez, Ceec. You take forever to get ready."

Sure, he had seen him with less cover than this plenty of times. Shirtless with nothing more than tight shorts and his tattoos on display. Garters and a glittered jacket as he smoked a cigarette against the alley wall. Earl rolled his eyes, waiting for Cecil to show off as he always did. 

———————

Cecil grimaced. “I was nearly ready, I’ll have you know, when my entire ensemble was ruined by this… this abomination!” He lifted his leg until his calf was nearly level with Earl’s face. When Earl didn’t respond with the horror that Cecil felt was appropriate for the situation, he continued, voice rising in trembling emotion as he did.

“Leg hair,” he snarled. “It has to go. It simply has to. So I’m off to shave my legs. I’ve never done it before, so it may take me a while to get the hang of it. You might as well settle in and make yourself at home. There’s a bag of pork rinds next to the bed and a couple of bottles of cough syrup in the fridge. If you drink enough of it, you get this floaty sensation and you get really fascinated by the throw rug. It’s fantastic. See you in an hour or so.”

He sighed a sigh so melodramatic that the hammiest of soap opera heroines would roll her eyes and say “get over yourself,” then bent to pick up the shower bucket.

———

Earl stood in the doorway, not hearing the crass suggestion to go entertain himself with the remnants of irresponsibility in Cecil’s apartment. In fact, his mind had not processed anything since that lean, soft leg was brought up to his face. The towel left very little to the imagination. Only when his friend bent over did reality click back into place. 

"Cecil. It’s already 1am."

The dramatic tantrum did not phase Earl. He had heard it so many times it bled into the mundane. Still, as far as he could tell, this wasn’t some passive aggressive cry for help. Just an over reaction.

"By the time we get there the place will be-"

He paused. The club would be hopping with every drug and spirit in use. The last time they were out till morning leaving him barely functional for his scout meeting. But he had to stay.

"Look I just wanna leave as soon as possible ok? Why is this such a big deal. Your legs look fine."

Sooner they get out, the sooner Cecil will get trashed and the sooner he can drag him back home. Thoughts fell on his long shift tomorrow at the cafe. Lunch rush combined with just a single break. That didn’t seem all that bad with Cecil’s near naked ass in front of him. Wait, what was he thinking about?

——-

“URNGH!” Cecil dropped his bucket, annoyed. “No. No. They do not look fine. In fact, the more I look at them, the more they look horrible. No, we are not leaving until this is taken care of.” He looked at Earl, who was shifting in place. He grunted slightly and lifted his leg again, higher than before, resting his ankle on Earl’s shoulder.

“You wanna get out of here? Kneel.”

——

A foot brushed up against Earl’s face. The sweet scent of the body wash Cecil preferred met his nose just as the weight of the situation pressed against his frame. And the leg. He gazed along the calf to the thigh where the towel draped over just enough of the remainder to leave him wanting. With out thinking, Earl fell to his knees, gawking up like some love sick puppy.

"I- um, I have never done this before either."

The words stumbled out, betraying his flustered sate. His hand took the offered razor as if holding one for the first time. There was indeed a soft, peach fuzz covering Cecil’s leg from the ankle and up. He didn’t mind the supposed flaw.

Cecil slid his foot to rest against Earl’s chest. Toes forced up the scout master’s chin from his worship. Red and black eyes met an expectant stare. He swallowed, heat rising in his chest. 

———

“Mmm, well then, I guess it’s time to learn. We’ve learned a lot together, haven’t we, Early?”

Cecil’s foot traced an ambit along the cartilage of Earl’s ear. He bent down to his shower bucket, his foot never leaving Earl’s shoulder. (His hamstrings screamed, but he’d never tell.) He grabbed a squat, barber striped aerosol can. 

He pressed the button on the can. The scent of patchouli and lavender filled the room, and a thick foam filled his palm. 

Cecil gazed with half-lidded eyes and half-opened lips as he pressed his creamy hand to his calf, then massaged it up and down. He put his clean hand on Earl’s head, and whispered, “So?”

——-

Earl’s heart had already leapt out of his chest. Now it was dancing in his lap. Mouth parted in disbelief, he brought the razor up against the creamy, soft leg of his near naked friend. A hard exhale before he could begin.

His hand glided along the calf, feeling the muscles tense. The most complicated shaving he had accomplished was on his own face. Freckles helped hide nicks and mistakes. No such luck here. He felt his hand shake. Any error would mark those perfect legs worse than the soft hair Cecil had been so adamant against. Cecil’s heel pressed against his collar bone, toes curling along the neck.

Earl made another stroke, moving up to the knee. Gentle pressure with the razor made for slow going. He shook off the excess foam, working under the calf until reaching where he started. From above, Cecil watched, a soft grin on his lips from such tender care being paid.

The hard wood of the apartment floor began biting into Earl’s knees and he shifted, sitting now with an arm behind to steady himself. Cecil kept the pressure, heel digging into his friend’s chest as toes continued to tease. Earl felt the big toe trace over his lips and trembled, trying to keep his hand steady.

The leg in his care was only half done. He moved higher now, eying the thin line of the silk skin against the towel between where his razor would have to travel. 

——

Cecil felt himself begin to breathe faster. He loved being pampered, and he especially loved being pampered by Earl. It made him feel precious and, somehow, powerful. He ran his fingers through Earl’s hair, scratching and massaging at the scalp as he did. He could feel Earl’s hot breath against his newly-denuded skin, and it caused a pleasant prickling along his spine.

Earl hesitated for just a moment. Cecil glanced at his face, and nearly giggled. His friend’s ears and cheekbones were blazing crimson, and he was staring at Cecil’s knee as if he thought it might attack at any moment. Cecil’s smile widened into a lewd grin.

“Higher, Early. You need to go all the way up” 

He shifted and parted the towel so that his thigh was completely exposed. More of the shaving cream was squirted into his hand to thoroughly covered his upper leg, all the way to the crease of his groin, using long, slow seductive strokes. He couldn’t suppress a soft sigh as he did.

Damn, he was sexy.

——

A hard swallow. Earl hesitated before reaching up above the knee. His fingers touched down first, brushing along beautiful, soft skin. Just a few more inches and he could be tracing the length of Cecil’s cock, watching the man shudder under the touch. No Earl. Focus. He let the razor make contact, shaving up to the very edge of the towel. Each stroke left him breathing harder. He tried not to meet Cecil’s gaze, already burning inside. Too late.

"Um. Cecil?"

In his adjustment over to the thigh, Earl had shifted forward. The calf he had so carefully tended to now rested against his face. He stared up with helpless, wide eyes. Darn, why did he have to be so sexy. Cecil grinned down, letting out those long sighs that would get Earl bothered without the need of one of them half naked.

He acted with out thinking. Or perhaps he had been thinking about it all along. Lips at first, kissing along the tender, freshly shaved skin. They traced a path to below the knee back down loving every inch. Earl shuddered, taking in the scent of shaving cream and the ecstasy of getting to kiss even a leg. The toes against his chest curled but did not push away. He took that as an invitation to use his tongue, licking over the same sensitive patches his lips had just left. All changed when Cecil’s foot shifted down, lower and lower as Earl followed, still enamored. The razor fell to the floor when it slipped between his legs. 

——

Cecil held in a shuddering groan as Earl began to kiss along his newly-bare leg. Oh, that wonderful mouth… He felt his toes curl in response. He bit his lip and tried to hold in a gasp that burst free when the kisses became licks. He gripped fiery hair tight between his fingers, pulling just slightly as he moved his foot down, down, down, Earl’s mouth ever-following. He let his foot slip lower, brushing across strong pecs and tight abs, down past the leather belt and across a khaki-covered crotch, resting there. 

Cecil’s toes edged over the tip of Earl’s cock, outlining it against the fly of his pants. He pressed his heel gently, applying light pressure to his balls, while stroking the arch of his foot up and down over the shaft. He bit his lip as he did, his own cock tingling and heavy and needy behind his towel. 

Void, it had been a long time since he’d had sex sober. But Earl, his Earl, was there and so beautiful and ready. 

He breathed deep and dropped his towel.

—-

The scout master stared wide eyed at the floor. Focused on the towel, his brain slowly put the pieces together that if he just raised his head, he would see Cecil naked. His eyes followed up the leg, an inhale stuck in his chest. It only trembled out in a moan at the mere sight of the lithe waist and flattering ass he’d watch on the dance floor, all framing a long, ready cock. This wasn’t some drug induced fluster or the end of a long night grinding and drinking in a dark club. This was Cecil grinning down, erect, pleased - all because of him. 

The hand in his hair tightened, wanting to see what more he could do with that mouth of his. Earl shifted to his knees, moving slow. He leaned forward as his hands caught his weight in front of him. Expecting a tease, his lips pressed against the base of the shaft, a simple, single kiss. Cecil did not pull away. Breathing hard, Earl’s form shuddered at such an opportunity. His tongue slithered up to the tip, feeling Cecil respond in kind. He wondered what sounds he could get his friend to make.

Lips closed around where his tongue had started. His cheeks burned red as he started a routine he had gone over in his head incase such a miracle would occur. Reaching a hand up, Earl wished to trace around a thigh up the chest as he worked. His fingers never reached their destination. Cecil stepped back, leaving him to fall forward, the cock slipping from his mouth. Earl hesitated before followed, crawling again between those legs. He was allowed to lick up the shaft, enthusiasm growing. Cecil bit his lip and stepped back once more.

Earl exhaled, a grin of his own. He refused to lose this game. Again he crawled on his hands and knees, mouth sucking all it could before denied. He could see Cecil enjoying this far too much. Before he pursued again, he positioned himself so his friend would have little room to retreat. A hungry kiss here, a lick there. Cecil’s feet stood a few inched from the lone mattress on the floor he used as a crude bed. Flustered and ready, Earl licked his lips before going in one more time. His hands went behind, climbing up legs till they gripped that perfect ass. At the same time he took in the entire length of Cecil’s erection. Slip away from that, you tease. 

——

Cecil moaned as Earl took him down to the base of his cock. It felt so good that he almost let him continue, but he wasn’t ready to give up the game just yet. He took another step back, and…

His heel caught the edge of his mattress. His arms pinwheeled for a moment as he fought to regain his balance, his arousal suddenly replaced by an internal chorus of “oh shit oh shit oh shit.” It was a losing battle, and he fell heavily upon the cheap, thin padding. 

He gasped for a moment, the wind knocked out of him. When he’d gotten his breath back, he performed a quick inventory of systems to make sure everything was okay (thankfully Earl had pulled off of his dick quickly enough; he didn’t even want to think about what might have happened otherwise), and found that the only thing wounded was his ego.

He looked over at Earl, grinning despite himself at the worried, stricken look on his friend’s face. He cocked a single eyebrow.

“Well? I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?” He leaned back and spread his legs wide.

—-

Earl didn’t expect his plan to cause such a dramatic fall. Then again, this was Cecil. He frowned all the same. Any worry melted away along with his self control when Cecil laid before him, legs open. His turn to tease. He began at the chest with his lips, a hand gripping each thigh as he trailed a line of kisses down, slow, ending with a long suck at the top of the cock. Under him, Cecil breathed hard, trying to not break out moaning so early. His hands clutched the loose blankets, knuckles white.

"Hhh, Earl."

"That’s it." Red and black eyes glanced up from between Cecil’s legs. "Say my name."

Earl was ravenous, caught up in heat and the reality of Cecil giving in just for him. His tongue slathered up along the shaft before lips closed around. Up and down he moved his head, starting painfully slow before building. Each shift in tempo brought out more of Cecil, a side Earl has not seen in a long while. As his lips slid over the erection, he felt his friend tense, chest heaving. Cecil threw back his head.

"Earl!"

A few moments later the small studio apartment hosted an opera of moans. Cecil arched his spine, legs wrapping around Earl. No drugs there to cloud the sensation, to force it - only a natural, pure release. His entire body trembled, settling down against mattress. Earl smiled, swallowing the offer given before using his tongue to clean the few drops he missed. He kept pampering with slow licks, hand going to his own cock.

—-

Cecil closed his eyes, squeezing them shut against the starburst that was exploding behind them. He heard himself screaming Earl’s name, felt his body tighten, felt all of him compress to a white-hot core of tension and need that burst into a terrible, searing pleasure that burned through his bones. 

Afterward, he lay back, shaking. It was almost too much. His heart hurt inside his chest, filling him with an ache and longing for something more than a quickie on his filthy floor, a wanting for tenderness, for companionship, for love.

Oh, right. That was why he never did this sober.

He came back to himself with the feel of Earl’s tongue on his oversensitive cock. He leaned up onto his elbows, only to see Earl touching himself, hand down the front of his khaki shorts. The sight caused the tiniest flicker of desire to kindle again in Cecil’s belly. 

“C’mere,” he ordered, pulling on Earl’s shoulder until his friend lay beside him on the mattress. “Let me help you with that,” he said, unbuttoning and unzipping Earl’s fly. He began to slowly stroke Earl’s cock, planting little kisses along his hairline, and muttering soothing nothings as he did.

“That’s good, Early, gooood. Oh, you look so hot like this…” He wasn’t lying, either. Despite having just climaxed, he felt himself growing hard again at the feel of Earl’s flesh, the sound of his breath in his ears. He loosened his grip for just a moment, then took his own cock into his hand against Earl’s, stroking them both together. 

Ohhhh, Void, yes. He didn’t know if he could finish again, not so soon, but this still felt like the top tier of the seven-tiered heavens, which of course he knew nothing about. Earl’s cock felt like steel covered in silk, and he shuddered so beautifully. 

Earl gasped and clutched at Cecil’s hip, hard, and Cecil knew he was coming apart. He sped up his strokes and squeezed tighter. Earl clung to him, moaning, and Cecil let out a cry of delight when he felt the hot, wet splash of semen against his navel. 

They held each other close afterward, Cecil’s half-hard dick slowly softening against the dampness of Earl’s release. This felt right. This felt like this could work. This felt…

“Early Bird… Early Bird, I think I lo—“

Cecil’s thoughts were interrupted by the shrilling of his phone. Reflexively, he reached over and picked it up. 

“Yeah?”

“Hey, Slut!” chirped the voice on the other end of the phone. It was Teddy. The loud, pulsing bass in the background told Cecil he was calling from the club.

“Hey, Whore,” Cecil answered, companionably.

“Where the Beams are you? We’re all waiting…”

“Well…”

“Come on, Cee. It’s fucking hot out tonight. Al-Mujaheed’s here doing body shots off of everybody with that tongue of his, and I may have lifted some very interesting pharmaceuticals from my dad’s stash at the alley.”

Cecil glanced over at Earl, who was still curled into his side, face pressed against his shoulder. He could say no. He could ask Earl to stay in with him. They could cuddle. They could make breakfast together in the morning.

And then what? Settle down? Get a house and a dog? Feel happy and secure and then just end up alone again? He shuddered.

“You still there, Cee?”

Teddy’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah… Yeah. Okay. I’ll be there. Just gimme a minute to get dressed, okay?”

Teddy snorted. “So we’ll see you in like three hours then?”

 “Shut up. I’ll be there. Save some stuff for me, okay?”

“Sure thing. See you in a few.”

The line went dead. Cecil hung up, then shook Earl by the shoulder. 

“Come on, Bird-Butt. We’re going out!” 

——

He tried to stand. He tried to catch Cecil’s hand before it slipped away. Clothing was tossed around. Had to wear the best, the sexiest, the most inviting. Cecil posed, eyeing down his body what with the lack of any mirror. Earl watched with a frown.

Words surfaced but he couldn’t find the heart to say them. Or perhaps the courage. I love you? No. I would never leave you. He felt laying there now, fresh from a hot, intimate moment that he could make that promise. Earl rose to his feet. The words of the phone call repeated in his head as did the last thing Cecil said before the call. His voice had changed from a wispy, honest tone to the mask. We’re going out. Going out again to mask reality, to mask the fear he felt just from laying close to another human while not dancing to the music of various narcotics. 

"Cecil…"

He wanted to show him. To hold him close and let him experience something real for once, lasting. Just a small pillar of stability in a violent sea. It’s why he went to every wild night out, every binge. To be a rock against the waves. To carry his friend home, to help him get back on his feet even if that meant two minutes later he fell over again. The memory of them laying together just moments before burned in his chest. Cecil turned, an eyebrow up at the stern expression Earl was giving him.

"Come on, Early. Don’t tell me you don’t want to go. It’s always the same."

Earl stepped toward Cecil, his face the same. His hand reached out, tracing along a winding tattoo before taking the arm gently. He managed a faint smile, red and black eyes meeting Cecil’s with an accepting gaze.

"Ceec. I still need to shave your other leg."

Cecil gave a chuckle, ready to toss another insult. The club waited. The drugs, his self serving friends, the sex. His hand slid down to Earl’s, holding it, squeezing it out of need. Not another word was said, only an understanding between the two close friends. For the first time, Cecil felt hesitation and instead of choking it down, he let it linger. The club wouldn’t miss him for one night.


End file.
